1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games and random selection apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games are known which use dice which can be thrown to generate a random number between one and six. The number thrown then determines the next move in the game.
Games are also known where a coin is tossed to determine the next move in the game.
The roulette wheel on a roulette table allows any number between 0 to 36 to be generated at random.
All these devices are forms of random selection apparatus. The present invention relates to novel form of random selection apparatus.